monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Monsters companion at birth
I was just thinking it would be epic if you could have small monster companions such as baby Nargacugas that you would get from quests like you complete a certain quest and as one of the rewards you get an egg. it could work similar to Ruststones and charms you get from quests, like they are appraised at the end to see which monster pet you got. and also you would have to care for it like feeding it meat and anything else it would eat and nurturing it until it grows big and strong. or maybe Capcom could bring out a game where one day you are out hunting and you find a small monster (yes it could be anything, but I would hope Nargacuga) hiding, clearly abandoned. you take it with you and help it back to strength and it would help you with quests. That would be way overpowered, having it as a companion. Even if it was kep as a mini. Even if they powered them down their movesets are varied enouigh that it would break game balance if you could have ANY monster as a pet. They would have to limit it certain species, or make a new one specifically to be a companion, and at that point you basically have another Cha-Cha, so it would be redundant. Perhaps as a replacement to Cha-Cha and the Felyne companions, but I don't think there's any need for it. It would be interesting to raise a monster to fight in the Arena or something, with a high chance for it to be a rare subspecies, but that's probably too morbid for Capcom to do for this series. Perhaps you could raise baby monsters and release them into the wild? And then they'd be more likely to show up during freehunting because you're helping to repopulate them. Or perhaps there could be an Elder Dragon that you could only fight if you hatched it from an egg. Every time you beat one, you get a new egg to raise. That's the only way baby monsters would work, I think. 01:02, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about that, there are certainly monsters that lay eggs. If there were more nests then maybe when you are doing a hunt mission for a monster and then you search its nest, you will get an egg, which you must deliver, but it isn't a subquest. Then everything above applies, hatching, feeding, but i doubt fighting in the arena. Or maybe the eggs could appear in mating season on moga forecast? These would replace chacha or felynes and then you have a customisable pet for different monsters, suited to weaknesses. Like the Wyvern companions on MH Frontier. These would stay as perpetual babies, or maybe slowly becoming stronger as you hunt more with them? anyway, they wouldn't have all the powers of the adults, and be significantly weaker. But they'd all have weaknesses and resistances and be interchangable. Whatever happens, they certainly beat the pig! PrimalRathalos I could imagine this working if it were limited to small monsters only and worked something like a cross between the Shakalaka and Felyne companions; you gain access to different ones at different points in the game, each with their own stat trends and abilities, but they all level up individually and you can't bring more than one with you on quests. Basically make it work like the Shakalaka masks, just with more differences in behavior/attack styles/stats/etc. And yeah, this would probably work best in place of Cha-cha as opposed to in addition to. Cobalt32 (talk) 02:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC)